(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention allows one to incorporate the flame retardant property of the phosphazene into traditional commercial organic polymer. These flame retardants are chemically bonded to the polymer, rather than additives.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Although there have been extensive investigations into the reactions of amines and more recently of organometallic reagents with cyclophosphazenes, the corresponding reactions with alcohols have received considerably less attention. Detailed studies of the substitution pattern followed in the reactions of phenoxide and the trifluorethoxide ions with hexachlorocyclotriphosphazene, N.sub.3 P.sub.3 Cl.sub.6, have appeared. Less detailed studies of the reactions of other selected alkoxides with N.sub.3 P.sub.3 CI.sub.6 have also been carried out. In all cases a nongeminal pathway is preferred. Recently, we have shown that the ambident enolate anions undergo reactions with the hexahalocyclotriphosphazenes N.sub.3 P.sub.3 X.sub.6 (X=F, Cl) to yield the (vinyloxy)pentahalocyclotriphosphenes N.sub.3 P.sub.3 X.sub.5 OCR.dbd.CH.sub.2. The favorable combination of the hard acid (phosphorus(V)) with the hard base (oxygen) leads to exclusive attack at the oxygen end of the enolate anion and thus provides a route to previously inaccessible vinyl alcohol derivatives.